


Another Lynch

by annabaozi



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: Lynch这次输了，不过他和他的长官都不是很在乎。





	Another Lynch

Lynch，或者说Vance Burress特工，基本算是状态良好地回来了，带着几处他们这种人身上不常见的轻伤，以及很常见的骄傲和不满，满脸不快地坐在另一个Lynch，他的长官的办公室里。  
他的长官，或者说他的床伴和主人。办公室外连个人影都没有，好奇心最强的特工也知道不要在这个时候窥探长官的秘密，要不下次身陷险境时目的地就不是兰利总部而是正经监狱了。再说Vance和长官的关系哪还有人不知道，不过他们以高尚的职业道德和精准的工作理念保证，这儿没人在乎，毕竟谁不喜欢那个漂亮又颐指气使的Lynch呢，不过在长官面前他只是Vance。  
“你搞砸了，Vance。”他的长官坐在桌子后面说，而他就坐在桌子上，侧过身去看那个男人，圆滚滚的两瓣臀肉被裤子勾勒出丰满的轮廓，这会儿他正有些不安地扭动，两条腿晃荡着不肯安分，他讨厌对方这种语气，Vance这个名字他也一直不怎么喜欢。  
“反正模板找回来了，就不算搞砸。”他不服气地说，因为瞪眼挑眉扯到了伤口，痛得皱起眉头，“至于那些人，他们爱去哪儿就去哪儿。”  
另一个Lynch叹了口气，起身从桌后绕过来，翻找出酒精和药棉给他擦拭还未愈合正缓缓渗血的伤口，刺痛像根针扎了一下嘴角，逼得眼角渗出泪珠，他不满地抓住男人的手，湿润的，像两汪深不见底的湖水一样的蓝眼睛盯着长官。然后他咬了咬嘴唇，脸上露出一种委屈和愤恨混杂的表情。  
男人微笑着摇摇头，把药棉扔进垃圾桶，走到办公室那张舒适的沙发椅上坐下，长腿伸展开，两臂打开朝他做出个欢迎的动作，“过来。”  
他撇着嘴角乖乖走过去，跨坐在男人身上抬起下巴，抓住长官黑色真丝领带的末尾像是示威，他一向如此，与其说是恃宠而骄，倒不如说是他这种天性吸引了他的长官试图驯服他。  
“让我看看你。”男人气定神闲地示意他脱掉衣服，而他毫无羞耻地扯开自己的衬衫扔开，顺便蹬掉了下身的所有布料，饱满健康的肉体在白皙细腻的皮肤下绷紧，等着情人的欣赏和爱抚。男人露出赞许的神情。  
“幸好你没受更多伤，要不我要一边心疼你一边考虑怎么报复他们，这太麻烦了。”男人的手从他肩头滑落到丰润的胸前，满意地捏了捏乳肉凸起的边缘，两指夹起肿胀的乳粒，他轻哼出声。男人叫他凑的更近些以便毫无阻碍地摸遍喜欢的地方，另一只手顺着腰线下移，抓着丰腴的屁股好好揉捏了一会儿，才把两根手指探进他身后的甜蜜入口，那儿已经情动不已地微微湿润。他是长官天赋异禀的情人，在性爱时总会湿得像个真正的婊子。  
他眯起眼睛享受男人的近乎下流的爱抚，一手撑着自己另一手揉起自己的乳肉，同时抬起屁股迎合里面进出的手指，色情的水声和爱欲的呻吟在屋内响起，绝对不掩饰这儿正在发生什么。  
“给我。”他趾高气扬地说，手指灵活熟练地扯开男人的裤子，俯下身隔着内裤用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭那根已经勃起的大家伙，抬眼望向自己的长官，仿佛是在请求，虽然他压根儿不需要任何许可。  
男人掐了掐他一边脸蛋，手指陷进他漂亮的金发里，迫使他仰起头与自己对视，他脸上扯出个轻佻熟稔的笑容，眼神如同沉醉，红晕的双颊也如被酒精催熟。  
“你知道，它一直都是你的。”  
他又笑起来，扯掉内裤做了几次敷衍的深喉后便急不可耐地扶着阴茎沉下身体，顺顺当当地吞吃进去，高热紧致的肉道吮吸着坚硬如铁的柱身，挤出他们胸中久违的呻吟。  
他们的身体早就契合到过分的程度，开始时情欲被掌握在手中生产出熟悉但永不满足的快感，他浑身冒着汗，汗水给他的皮肤镀上层亮光，臀瓣和软绵的胸膛泛出细微的肉浪，膨胀的乳头一上一下地起伏晃荡。  
而那欲念即将失控时他努力摇着头试图躲避身下越来越快越来越沉重的撞击，最后在对方怀里颤抖着几乎发不出声音，精液汨汨流出沾湿长官平整洁净的衬衫，在上头留下熟悉的痕迹，而肉穴里那根东西还不肯放过他，趁他微微抽搐收缩的余韵小幅度抽插，迫他闭紧眼睛搂住男人，等待长官又一次发泄在身体里。  
他行事和说话时浑身是刺，但实际上身体又那么柔软，性格如此贪恋温暖和情欲，他的长官是这样地深爱着他，这种把喜欢闹脾气又颇有破坏力的小动物掌控在手中的感觉实在不错，即便是发火和别扭都是可爱的。  
“我要回家睡觉。”他嘟囔道，“叫你的司机把我送回家。”  
“好的。”长官亲了一下他唇角的伤口，抱着他愉快地长出了一口气。  
他们不需要再去考虑A-team那伙人或者Sosa中尉代表的军队，上次争斗的各方都不是会以私人恩怨为行事准则的人，这次小小的挫败不过是生活里的一个插曲，甚至是个很有意思的插曲。


End file.
